The Misadventures of Aigis and Company
by tetsuia
Summary: A potpourri of Aigis and other characters drabbles all placed together. Meant for crack, but it will house some more dramatic pieces. Current piece up: Preparations to Send Aigis to School.


A/N:

Disclaimer: Persona 3 and all related items belong to Atlus and other companies. Plot bunnies are owned by me. .

This fanfiction, though focusing on crack and humor, will be more of a potpourri of ideas that I have surrounding the female android.

This chapter is my own small take on the Aigis - Let's Send Her to School.

--

Despite the fact that Aigis was incredibly human-like, the female members of the SEES group still struggled to hide her "eccentricities" as they prepared her to go to school on the following morning. The hollow golden spirals which served as Aigis's shoulders and her lack of actual feet were one of many difficulties that the group tried to solve. Aigis, herself, was curious about the proceedings as they ordered her to wear dress after dress with the girls attempting to mask their exasperation.

Eventually, they had managed to place Aigis into the school's winter uniform, a long black dress with skirt to hide the obviously mechanical shoulder and leg joints, black stockings to hide away her lack of knees, high heels with pieces of wood to hide her lack of feet, and white gloves to obscure her slightly off-colored fingers.

"Magnifique," smirked the red-headed Mitsuru as she gave Aigis the once over with the green-haired Fuuka and the brunette Yukari nodding their heads. The pair slowly started to climb the stairs, away from the lobby where Aigis stared at her new attire.

"Would this be called...fashionable?" Aigis mechanically asked as she lifted her arm and stared at the long-sleeved dress. Mitsuru nodded diplomatically before Aigis caught a distinct difference in human anatomy which she lacked.

"My cranial exhaust fans may be a hindrance to this infiltration operation," she commented while Mitsuru stood looking confused. Being the smartest of the senior class though, it didn't take her long to notice the gold and red circles taking the place of ears on Aigis's head. As Mitsuru pondered quietly, Aigis stood still with her hands crossed behind her back.

"You probably wouldn't need to hide them. With that white piece connecting the two, they could probably masquerade as headphones similar to those of Arisato-kun's." Giving the "headphones" one last look, Mitsuru turned her head to the sounds of doors opening. Junpei, Akihiko, and Minato had finally arrived with the former two chattering away about club Mandragora and arguing about their choice in karaoke music while Minato quietly paid attention in the background.

Turning her head around to look at Aigis, Mitsuru blinked when Aigis was not standing in front of her anymore. Instead, her voice came from where she was looking at a second ago.

"Minato-san, are you well? Your core temperature is currently 99.2 degrees Fahrenheit and you appear to have classic signs of fatigue."

There stood Aigis who, in the moment between Mitsuru shifting her head away from her to them, was now uncomfortably close to her object of inquiry, Minato stepping backwards as Aigis leaned forward to scrutinize his face. "You also appear to have slight redness around your cheeks marking emotional 

distress."

Junpei, staring at Aigis and seemingly ignorant of his friend's situation, turned his head to look at Mitsuru who was currently palming her face and sighing in exasperation. "What's with Ai-chan's new get-up?"

A voice from the stairs had answered that question, Yukari replying, "It seems that Aigis-san wants to go to school and the Chairman agreed with her decision." She was soon followed by Fuuka as well.

In response to that reply, Junpei appeared to gag at the thought of someone willing to go to school before getting hit in the back of the head by Akihiko. Aigis, on the other hand, had started to forcefully drag by the shirt of his collar an unwilling Minato. Paying no heed to Junpei's current pain, Aigis replied, "I wish to observe and understand Minato-san's social settings and to make sure to be near him when needed."

Against a tireless female android and partial asphyxiation, it didn't take long for Minato to resign to fate, letting go of the lobby desk and then proceeded to be unceremoniously carried up the stairs bridal-style. An exasperated look appeared on his reddened face before it disappeared behind the second floor banister.

Junpei snickered as he held onto his head while Akihiko couldn't suppress a grin on his face. The other three females had various reactions: Mitsuru exasperation similar to Minato's, Fuuka holding her hands over her mouth, and Yukari embarrassed for Minato's sake. It was a common sight around the dorm to see Aigis pull the quiet Minato about since Minato habitually neglected his health, but it was still humorous yet cute whenever it did happen.

Footsteps slowly descended the stairs once more which climatically ended with a large thud. Almost immediately, the girls followed by the guys had ran up to Aigis who had fallen in a heap. She was quickly bombarded by questions inquiring her health which confused her since she clearly lacked the biological processes to spur such inquiries. "I am all right. It appears my center of gravity has been slightly altered with the usage of these "high heels" walking devices." She paused as the expressions of worry turned back into relief.

"It will take some time for me to become acclimated to the usage of the device, but I believe I will be ready in time for infiltration." She then added, "I have placed Minato-san into bed to recuperate from his state of fatigue. Without the current battle leader, I suggest we not go to Tartarus today." Most of the faces had humor sparkling in their eyes though Junpei's face had darkened with the mention of "leader".

Yukari gasped before she went to the table and returned with several pieces of paper, saying "You need to fill these out before school tomorrow. You have to describe a bit about yourself." Aigis nodded her head and said, "Confirmed. I will work on this immediately in the third-floor lounge. Excuse me." Taking leave, Aigis disappeared off into the stairs, wobbling slightly from the high heels.

Fuuka nervously said, "Do you...think Aigis will fit in?"

Mitsuru simply closed her eyes and gave a conceited smile, "I believe so. I'll be going to prepare Aigis's papers and expedite the "student transfer" process. Au revoir..." Mitsuru went up the stairs as well.

Junpei simply stared at Mitsuru and then at Yukari, dumbfounded. "What's "Oi rewar?"

Yukari rolled her eyes before taking a seat on the lobby's couch.

Junpei responded with a disdained… "What?"


End file.
